


Rêveur

by WildwingSuz



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwingSuz/pseuds/WildwingSuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully decides that she’s had enough of Mulder’s nocturnal nightmares waking her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rêveur

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: Yet another first-time smut biscuit. The title is French for “dreamer”, and much thanks to Alia for suggesting it and giving a quick beta so I knew the story worked.  
> (There will be a sequel to this... astute readers will note that I deliberately left something out of this one.)
> 
> Spoilers: None. Set around the time of Agua Mala, Feb. 1999

Rêveur  
Rated NC-17  
By Suzanne L. Feld

 

***

One would think that the first time making love with my partner would be a wonderful occasion, or at least something I would enjoy. Not dread, and finding that my fear of it not being good between us came true.

I was on top of her, deep inside her tight, wet canal, thrusting and pumping away. She wasn’t moving, wasn’t moaning, was just laying there letting me do her. I had my face buried in her neck and was afraid to look at her, terrified that she was bored and this was no good for her. That I wasn’t good enough for her.

Suddenly I came and it was over before it’d barely begun; I was deeply embarrassed and humiliated and wanted to see her face even less. I got off of her and tried to explain, but she just rolled over with her back to me and lay there.

***

I jerked awake and stared wildly around the motel room, reaching out and patting the covers to find that I was alone in the bed. Thank God, I had not just had terrible sex with Scully; we were still unknown to each other and there was still hope. Neither had I really come while asleep, which would have made the experience even worse.

I sat up and flicked on the lamp, rubbing my eyes with my other hand as cool air swept over my sweaty chest and shoulders. My heart was still pounding. The dream was clear; I was terrified that I wouldn’t be able to satisfy Scully in bed and she’d leave me completely. Didn’t have to be a psychologist to figure that one out, even if I was. Every day I suspected—or perhaps just hoped—that we were inching closer and closer to physical intimacy, although I wasn’t sure if she felt the same way I did.

My main hesitation on getting involved with her was partly because of the job and the FBI and the Consortium and all that, but it was becoming less and less important when I thought about what I could be missing. If only I knew for sure that Scully felt the same way about me as I did her I wouldn’t hesitate… but I was afraid that she didn’t, and even more terrified to know in case she didn’t love me the way I loved her. Sometimes it was better to be left ignorant; for once I was scared of the truth more than I needed to know it. 

A low knock sounded from the connecting door between our rooms at the foot of my bed and, glad that I wasn’t erect, got up to answer it. Scully stood on the other side, wrapped in a white bathrobe with dark blue pajama legs showing from beneath the hem. “Mulder, are you all right? I could hear you moaning—and it wasn’t good moaning—through the wall,” she said, gazing up at me with a concerned expression. “What’s wrong? Did you have a nightmare?”

“Yeah, you could say that,” I mumbled, embarrassed to even look at her. I crossed my arms over my bare chest—I had on just boxers and sweats, my normal nightwear—and heaved a sigh. “Nothing any worse than usual; sorry I woke you.”

To my surprise, she slipped around me and went to sit on the end of my bed. “Want to talk about it? That usually helps,” she said. “It’s almost six, we’ll be getting up shortly anyway.”

I hadn’t bothered to look at the clock and went over to find out that she was right, turning off the alarm while at it. “Thanks, but I think I’ll hop in the shower,” I said, going over to my suitcase, which was sitting open on top of the long, low dresser, and dug out clean underwear and a white v-neck undershirt. We were flying home to D.C. this afternoon after another boring, useless shit detail, saving the world from beet and soybean farmers one by one.

When she next spoke her voice was directly behind me and I froze. “Mulder… you were talking in your sleep and I heard my name,” she said softly. “Were you dreaming about something happening to me? My abduction, my cancer? My getting shot in New York? Something… else?”

I was afraid to move, breathe, exist. Her voice was low, husky… a tone I’d never heard from her before, but had dreamed of. Was I reading more into her words because of the dream, or… was she saying what I thought she was saying?!

I went to speak and croaked, then cleared my throat. I could feel the warmth of her body behind me now; she couldn’t have been more than a few inches away. I was terrified to turn around and see the expression on her face, which despite her tone of voice was probably pity. And on top of that, I felt my body beginning to react to her closeness, which could not be hidden in these sweats. “Nothing you want to hear about,” I finally said, letting my shoulders slump. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” she said with soft humor in her voice, but I heard the rustle of her clothes as she moved away. Then, in a more normal tone of voice she added, “What time did you want to leave for the airport?”

Keeping my back to her, pretending to dig in my suitcase I said, “Checkout time’s noon, and since our flight’s at two that should be about right. We can finish up the field reports while we’re waiting.”

“I’ll treat you to breakfast, then how about a run?” she suggested.

“Sounds good,” I agreed easily. 

I heard the door close and let out a breath gustily, turning to make sure she was gone. Jesus, for a minute there I could almost imagine that if I’d turned around I could have taken her in my arms… but no. I was reading more into her innate kindness and caring for a friend than I should. Scully simply did not see me in a romantic sense, as I well knew after my idiotic declaration of love to her last year, and I needed to get that through my thick skull once and for all.

Carrying my underwear I went into the motel bathroom and turned on the shower in the stainless steel stall, which was actually larger than most. Often with my long arms I ended up banging the sides, but this one looked to be wide enough that I could move around comfortably in it. While at the moment I probably needed a cold shower, having a hot spray pounding down on my tense neck muscles was much more appealing.

After setting my clothes on the closed toilet seat lid I tossed a thin white motel towel over the rod and stepped in, pulling the curtain closed behind me so no drafts would get in. I had a bad habit of leaving the bathroom door open in motels, probably unconsciously so I could hear if anyone came in.

As I washed and then rinsed I mulled over the dream, wondering if it would really be lousy between us. I loved her, God knew I loved her desperately, but it had been so long since I’d had sex with a partner I was almost terrified at what kind of performance I was capable of anymore. And with Scully, of all—

I was just about to shut off the water when the curtain suddenly slid back, a small white hand pushing it aside, and my partner stepped into the shower stall with me. She was as bare naked as I was, her pearly skin glistening in the weak light, her hair pulled up into a high ponytail. I stared down at her, mouth agape, the hot water beating on my upper back, holding the washcloth in one hand.   
Before it fully hit my stunned brain what was going on, she’d slid between my front and the wall and was hugging me around the waist, her soft warm body pressed to mine. A shock went through me at her touch, and I was frozen in place as my heart accelerated. “Scully?” I said stupidly, not touching her.

She smiled up at me, droplets of water spotting her face and shoulders as I was blocking the majority of the spray. “You can touch me, Mulder—I’m not a mirage, or a dream,” she said, taking the washcloth out of my hand and putting it in the metal dish bolted to the shower wall, and then laid her cheek against my chest, snuggling beneath my chin with both arms around my waist again. The feel of her soft warm skin against mine was both shocking and comforting, and I was sure that she heard my heart thundering away at its new breakneck pace. “Unless, of course, you don’t want me here.”

There was clear humor in her voice, and I think that’s what did me in. In all of my dreams and fantasies and whatnot, never had anything between us been amusing or light-hearted, always serious and intense. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and held her close, kissing the top of her head. I was shaking inside but managed to hide it from her; my hands were steady as a rock as I curled them around her small, rounded shoulders, even if my insides weren’t. “Scully—are you sure—“

“If I wasn’t I wouldn’t be here,” she interrupted me firmly, hugging me tightly but briefly. Then she pushed against my arms and I loosened them so she could lean back, and looked down at her beaming face. Dear God, she looked happy. I could count on one hand the number of times I’d seen her this simply delighted. “It’s simple: I want you, and you want me. It’s been a long time coming, Mulder, and after I heard you moaning my name this morning I decided that the time is now.”

I had to tell her; there was no longer a reason not to. “I was having a nightmare that we were… making love… and I was lousy,” I admitted, still gazing down at her. It was difficult not to stare at her breasts, still partly pressed against my chest and feeling like they were burning holes there, but for now I wanted to make sure she understood where I was at mentally before we went any further.

She huffed. “We may be a little, or a lot in my case, out of practice but I think we’ll do just fine,” she said with clear confidence. “I was afraid it was something like that.”

“I’m pretty out of practice myself,” I said, remembering how I’d pretended that the vampire-wannabe chick—Kristen?—was Scully and went off in maybe five minutes. “I’m not sure how good or—”

She reached up and pressed warm, slender fingers against my lips for a moment before placing her hand on my shoulder. “Not another word, Mulder. You know as well as I do that the more you doubt yourself, the worse you’ll do. I have full confidence in you; you’re the sexiest man I’ve ever known and I’ve wanted to make love with you for years.”

“Really?” That was a bolster to my confidence and I didn’t mind admitting it to myself. 

She grinned up at me, her face still sparkling with myriad crystal droplets. “Really. Now are we going to talk this to death, or get busy?”

I burst out in a guffaw and then hugged her tightly, reveling in the feel of her soft, sweetly curved yet firm body, so different from mine, against me. “Ah, God, Scully, I should have known you wouldn’t let me get maudlin.”

This time I loosened my arms and leaned back then, when she looked up at me, lowered my face to hers for our first real kiss, not counting the one on the Queen Mary or the aborted kiss in my hallway last year. She went up on tiptoe and her lips met mine enthusiastically, and I felt/heard a faint moan deep in her throat as our tongues touched. She tasted like mint toothpaste or mouthwash; she must have brushed her teeth before coming over here and I wished that I had done the same. But I couldn’t have tasted too bad the way her tongue was invading my mouth.

While our mouths were getting acquainted, our hands weren’t idle. I was already half-bent-over and ran my hands down her back to the firm, rounded cheeks of her ass, pressing her taut belly against my rapidly growing erection. She pulled her mouth away and leaned back, looking down as the swollen head of my penis peeked out from between our bodies. “Damn, Mulder, you are huge,” she said with either trepidation or admiration, I couldn’t tell which at the moment. “I can’t wait to feel that inside me.”

It was another bolster to my confidence, which I knew she was doing deliberately but would take it regardless; I was well endowed but I wasn’t that damn big. Still, it was nice to hear her say it.

Just then I felt the water running down my back begin to cool, reached behind me to twist the handle, shutting it off, and then let go of her and reached for the towel over the shower curtain bar. “How about we move this party to the bed?” I asked, wrapping it around her damp shoulders and pulling her against me again, rubbing my hands up and down her back over the thin cotton.

“You’re the one who’s wet, Mulder, not me,” she said with humor still clear in her voice, pulling the towel off her shoulders and reaching up to toss it over my head, and I bent down so she could towel my hair enough so that it wasn’t dripping.

Once she was done I simply could not resist, didn’t even try to. Sliding one hand between her legs, feeling them part at my touch, I rasped in her ear, “That’s not exactly true.”

“Oh, God,” she breathed, clutching my shoulders as I gently explored the soft damp flesh beneath the deep red curls, which were a shade or two darker than her hair. One question answered. “Jesus but that feels good, Mulder. It’s been so long since someone else touched me there…”

I slid one finger inside her hot, moist canal to the second knuckle and her knees buckled briefly as she cried out breathlessly; her back hit the shower wall with a soft bong as the towel slid to the floor behind me. My stomach jolted at the look on her face, suffused with passion, her red rosebud mouth open and eyes closed. “Look at me, Scully,” I said softly, pumping my finger in and out of the swollen flesh of her body. God, was she wet! And I did this to her, I reminded myself. She wanted this, wanted me, as much as I wanted her. “I want us to watch each other every minute of this.”

She did as I asked, though her lids only went to half-mast. “Goddamn, Mulder,” she half-whispered, tilting her pelvis forward to I had better access. “Let’s at least get out of the shower stall.”

I glanced around and chuckled, not having realized where we were. Regretfully I slipped my finger out of her, mentally promising to be back soon and, holding her eyes, I lifted my hand and deliberately put that finger in my mouth, licking and sucking her juices from it. Her taste was rich, musky and tangy, but light rather than heavy like some other women I’d tasted. I was instantly addicted, especially since her eyes were wide and a soft, low moan slipped from her as she watched me.

I slid my arm around her bare shoulders, turning her towards the curtain, which she pushed back and moved past. I stepped out behind her and froze, because as soon as I was out and on the shower mat both of her hands went to my erection, which was leading the way.

The air was cold on my wet body but I only noticed it with a detached part of my mind, the rest of me concentrating on the amazing sight and feel of Scully holding my cock. She dropped to a crouch and was eye level with it, all but stopping my breath. Between the sight of her naked and feeling her hands on me, I felt the tingle in my balls that meant I was getting close—already. Jesus. That cooled me down, knowing that I would probably last even less time with Scully than I had with Kristen. As she slid one hand slowly down my swollen length, the other moving to cup my tight balls, I wanted to ask her to stop but had lost the power of thought and speech.

“Mulder… there’s something I want to do for you,” she said huskily, standing up again and letting go of my cock to grasp my shoulders, turning me until my butt hit something cold. I glanced back to see that I was up against the pedestal sink. “It’s been a long time for us both, and I want to take our time and savor our first time together. But if we’re both in a frenzy that’s not going to happen, it’ll be over far too soon. Let’s finish each other first, take the edge off, and then we can take our time.”

I was barely coherent but got the gist of it. At this point she could have insisted on sticking the toilet brush up my ass as foreplay and I wouldn’t have protested; anything to get her hands back on me and mine on her. “Whatever you want,” I said raggedly, reaching out to cup her full breasts in my hands. Although I had gone for taller, bustier women when I was younger, Scully had become the epitome of feminine beauty to me. She was delicate and compact with perfectly shaped breasts that just filled my hands. Her skin was pearl rather than the color of milk as I’d expected, scattered with faint freckles across her upper chest and shoulders, her nipples a dark, dusky pink. She was softer than anyone I’d ever touched.

But before I could do anything else she grabbed my hands and put them on the sides of the sink behind me. “You stay like that, and let me take care of you,” she said in that same husky voice. “Then you can have your turn with me—do whatever you want to.”

I groaned wordlessly at the thought. I wanted to go at her first, eat her out until she screamed, but my powers of speech and thought were still pretty much out to lunch and so I did nothing but grasp the cool edges of the sink as she instructed. She stood in front of me for a moment as she pulled the band out of her hair and let it fall around her face, looking me up and down, smiling slightly and apparently liking what she saw, to my vast relief. I’ve always been uncertain about my looks; women have always seemed to find me attractive but I’ve never quite understood why, between my huge honker and chicken legs, but I wasn’t about to argue it with Scully.

Then she put her hands on my shoulders and, watching everywhere they went, ran them down my body slowly, feeling every contour and detouring over my sides before sliding them down my stomach to my erection, jutting dusky red and veined from the thatch of dark hair there. “God, Mulder, you are so handsome—everywhere,” she breathed, then ran both her hands from the base to the head and when she reached it, leaned over and took my cock in her mouth.

I sucked in a great breath, feeling my eyes want to close but not letting them as the intense, tingling pleasure spread through my body from her touch. My strongest urge was to throw her down on the floor and batter her into the next room, but I willed it back along with the desire to thrust my hips towards her. The soft, amazing warmth of her mouth moved lower down my cock, her hands just in front of it, then retreated and came back, this time with a delicious suction. God, just watching her as she went up and down a few more times was enough to finish it, never mind the concentrated, astonishing sensations she was causing throughout all of me.

My balls were drawn tight up against my body and tingling, which I knew meant I wasn’t going to last much longer. As she sucked me back in I managed to gasp, “Really, ah, close, Scully…”  
She hummed deep in her throat and held me as far in her mouth as she could, the top of the head of my dick against her soft palate, using her tongue to rasp up and down the underside and then brushed one hand against the underside of my balls. I took that to mean she didn’t mind if I came in her mouth, and just the thought was all it took; I was gone. As the most intense, astounding orgasm I’d ever experienced swept over me, pulsing through my entire body, I cried out and made sure I didn’t move, keeping one small part of my mind on holding still because I didn’t want to choke Scully after she gave me this astonishing experience. 

As the last spasms faded away I took in a deep breath through my open, dry mouth, still staring down at her as she gently sucked up me one last time, my cock already beginning to soften, causing aftershocks to shudder through me. “Oh, God, Scully,” I gasped, finally letting go of the sink and reaching for her delicate shoulders with trembling hands. 

She came full against me, tucking her head beneath my chin like it had been meant to fit there. Her warm hands ran slowly up and down my back, not just rubbing but kneading lightly. I could do nothing but hold her and revel in the tremors that still quivered through me, trying to keep my knees locked so I didn’t collapse to the hard, cold tile floor.

Once I had caught my breath I knew what I wanted to do. Glancing around to make sure that there was enough room, I grasped Scully by her slender shoulders and moved her back, then scooped her up in my arms. “Mulder! What are you doing?!”

“What I’ve wanted to do since that first night you came into my room in Oregon and took off your robe,” I told her as I maneuvered us through the doorway. I had a brief thought that it was too bad that this was happening here, in a cheap Bureau-issue hotel room rather than in one of our apartments, but that didn’t stop me. At least it had a single queen bed instead of a pair of twins, I thought as I laid her on it and then climbed over her on hands and knees, my legs outside hers. Gazing down into her wide, deep blue eyes I added, “But I’m glad we waited until now.”

Before she could reply I dipped my head and captured one taut nipple in my mouth, feeling a jolt in my belly when she moaned and rubbed her knee against the inside of my thigh, her hands surfing through my damp hair. I rubbed my tongue around the firm, pebbled nub, sucking on it as well, and her moan turned into a low cry of wordless pleasure. Leaning on my left hand, I brought my right up to caress that breast as I moved my mouth to the other one, giving it the same treatment and getting pretty much the same approving noise. 

Her body was moving beneath me, hips gyrating slightly. Slowly, savoring every taste and cataloguing every movement and noise she made, I kissed my way down her torso, moving both hands back to the bed to support me. When I reached her belly I detoured over to her hipbones, licking and sucking them, then licked and kissed back to her navel and sucked on it, pressing my tongue lightly into the tiny depression at the same time. That got some interesting noises, but I was far from done yet.

Very slowly and deliberately I kissed down her slightly concave belly to the rise of her pubic bone and the neatly trimmed deep red curls there. I had been sliding down the bed and now found my feet and lower legs hanging over, which was making my back ache. Grasping her calves, I slid the rest of the way off and pulled her to the edge, settling her legs over my shoulders as I went on my knees. This wouldn’t be comfortable for long, but at least the motel had thick carpet and I didn’t plan to be like this for an extended period.

Although by this time I was a bit concerned that I hadn’t felt so much as a twitch out of my dick; I was getting up near forty and didn’t have the stamina that I’d had in the days of two-three times in twenty-four hours with Phoebe. But as I finally stared at Scully’s pussy between her parted legs, noting the glistening pearly wetness on her swollen labia for and because of me, I promptly forgot about it.

I moved my hands up to hold her hips on either side, then took a few light tastes, swiping my tongue gently up and around her opening, licking up the wetness there even as she generated more. “You taste better than the finest wine,” I rasped, then kissed the inside of her thigh close to where it met her body, the skin like fine silk beneath my lips. “If I could bottle you and have this for when you’re not around I’d be a deliriously happy man.”

“I can only imagine what you’d have to do to get enough moisture for a glassful,” she said with both breathless arousal and soft humor in her voice. That was what I was really enjoying, the undertone of enjoyment and lightheartedness between us. Though we were both intent and concentrating, our lovemaking wasn’t full of drama and angst and seriousness as I had always thought it would be.

“Yeah, and keeping my mouth off of you long enough to collect it would be the real bitch,” I mumbled against her skin before turning my attention back to where I wanted most in the world to be. I couldn’t hold back anymore and dove in, thrusting my tongue as far as it would go into her canal, then sucking at her lips and moaning as she let out a low cry, hips bucking lightly and inner walls contracting. I kept thrusting my tongue in and out, keeping up the suction as much as I could. Jesus, did she taste good, even better than I had imagined, like dark, musky honey.

“Mulder, my clitoris—move up there and suck on it,” she instructed breathlessly, and both my heart and dick jolted as I let out a low moan of approval. God, I loved it when a woman told me how to please her, I hated the “do it and guess” method that Diana had seemed to excel at. I gave one last long sweep up her outer lips and then did ask asked, kissing and tonguing the hard little bud before wrapping my lips around it and suckling gently, not sure how much she’d like.

“Oh my—more, Mulder,” she cried, her back arching off the bed. If not for my grip on her hips I probably would have lost her, but I held her gently but firmly in place and continued to suck and tongue her clit, slowly but gradually increasing the pressure of both. “Fingers—in me—like earlier,” she gasped. I glanced up to see her head thrown back; all I could really see over her heaving torso was her breasts pointed at the ceiling and the curve of her belly, strands of her fiery hair just visible around her shoulders. 

I did as asked, removing my right hand from her hip and leaning back a little so I could get it in between her body and mine. I had to tilt my head forward a little, lifting my chin, so everything fit, but I managed it and slid one, then two fingers into her tight vagina. It was a bit of a trick to pump in and out of her and work her clit all at the same time, but I’ve always been good at multitasking and, most of all, I wanted so much to get her off that nothing would stop me but her command to do so.

Instead of any further instructions, Scully’s rising cries and moans were a clear indicator of where she was. I felt her inner walls, now so wet that they felt like they were coated in hot oil, begin to contract around my fingers and thought she was coming, but then she breathed, “Almost there, don’t stop, just keep going like that, oh, perfect,” and so I did, although to be honest my tongue was beginning to ache at being so far out of my mouth and my knees were starting to let me know that they’d like a change in position.

Then it hit her, and made everything worthwhile. Though I couldn’t see her face, the strong milking contractions of her vagina and the tremors through her body made clear what was happening; she came harder than any other woman I’d ever been with. The noises she made, crying out in a near-scream that trailed off to a long drawn-out moan of my name, was the single most erotic thing I had ever heard in my life.

I very gently licked around and cleaned up her wet, warm opening as I slowly removed my fingers, then cupped her still-quivering labia briefly with the other hand as I used a corner of the bedspread to wipe my mouth and chin and fingers. I moved her limp legs off my shoulders, letting them hang off the end of the bed, and stood, stifling a groan as my knees popped.   
To my vast relief I was already half-hard, and from the warm, urging feeling in my groin I’d be fully erect as soon as the ache in my legs receded. 

I crawled up next to her and tugged her back up on the bed with me, rolling us so she was sprawled over my body. Her legs ended up between mine, her soft limp form plastered on me; I took the opportunity to run my hands over her as far as I could reach. She was all soft skin and curves but I could feel the toned muscle beneath, and my dick jumped at the thought of that muscle moving against me while I was inside her.

“Feeling up to more?” I murmured into the soft red hair below my chin, feeling her breath on my shoulder. “I do believe that I’m ready for that non-frantic first time.”

She chuckled and then lifted herself up with her forearms braced on my chest and smiled softly down at me. “Mulder, this is even better than I’d imagined,” she said, then kissed me briefly before squirming around and moving her legs to the outside of mine, scooting up to sit on my belly above my hipbones and resting her hands on my abs. Her pussy was like a hot, wet little furnace on my skin. 

“You imagined?” I pointed out, reaching up to cover her breasts with my hands, rubbing the palms against her hard nipples and kneading the flesh gently. “What, exactly, did you imagine about us?”

“That’s for, aah, me to know and you to wonder about,” she said with a low moan following her words, arching her back and pressing her breasts into my hands. “I already know you’ve thought about us together, wondered how we’d be.”

“And you’ve far surpassed any of my fantasies as well,” I told her, unable to help bucking my hips so that my fully erect and ready cock poked her in the back. “Didn’t you say something a little while ago about getting busy?”

“Hell, I’m still recovering from that ten-point-oh you just gave me,” she said, then leaned down and kissed me briefly and began to slide backward, lifting her hips so that my cock would slide into her. “But I guess we could—“

I tightened my arms around her shoulders and flipped us over, holding myself up on my elbows when we landed but pressing her down onto the bed with the rest of my body. “Or we could do this instead,” I leered at her, pressing my hips forward and going for the prize. As she wrapped her arms and legs around me, I leaned down to kiss her and—

—found myself on my back again, only this time my lower half was hanging off the bed. “Scully, I’m going to fall—“

That was as far as I got before we both slid off the low motel bed, and my ass hit the scratchy carpet with a loud thud and jolt that reverberated through me. I managed to keep Scully on top of me as we landed, ending up half-sitting against the side of the bed with her in my lap and the covers pooled around and partly on top of us. We looked at each other, startled, then burst into raucous laughter simultaneously as she pushed the bedspread and sheets off my head. We were naked and hugging and laughing and holding each other sitting on the floor of a musty hotel room, and I had never been happier in my entire life.

Then the laughter stopped as I felt heat and dampness on the head of my cock and looked down to see that she was lowering herself onto me, hands on my shoulders, then back up to see her flushed, sexy face looking down at me. I raised my legs so that my knees cushioned her back, feet flat on the floor. “I win,” she said huskily, then threw her head back and moaned at the ceiling as I slid up into her tight, hot body. “Oh, God, Mulder.” She took me easily despite the disparity in our sizes; I was sure the orgasm she’d had a few minutes ago didn’t hurt to prepare her for me, but I couldn’t help but think that perhaps we really were made for each other.

“We win,” I gasped, putting my hands on her hips just below the curve of her waist as she came to rest on my upper thighs, dropping her head to look at me as we both held still for a moment. “This is a co-ed, full contact sport, you know.”

“Good thing for us,” she said in reply, her voice low and husky. Then, using her strong legs and hands braced on my shoulders, began to raise and lower herself on me. 

I couldn’t keep quiet, didn’t even try, openly moaning out my pleasure in what she was doing to me even as I held still and let her have at it. It wasn’t long before her rising voice joined mine, and it was all I could do not to grab her hips and just slam up into her as I watched and listened to her. But for now I was on a plateau and in no danger of coming so I didn’t want to change anything until she did. 

Her moans and cries rose in volume and tempo as she rode me and I murmured, “Wanna see you come again, Scully, can you finish like this?”

“Mmn, yeah, soon,” she gasped, then leaned forward and kissed me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I hadn’t thought it could get any better but I was wrong; the kiss brought a whole new dimension to our lovemaking, especially her gasping, moaning breaths into my mouth. I felt my arousal rising but stayed still, hoping she’d get off before I did.

Then she pulled back from my mouth and slammed down on me with a rising cry, grinding down as I felt her vagina pulsing around my cock. I clamped down on myself as strongly as I could and managed to hold off; just watching her as she came nearly sent me over. Her face was only inches from mine, her warm mint-scented breath brushing my face. After contorting during the orgasm her face relaxed, eyes falling closed and red, rosebud mouth open as she moaned my name. 

I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight and still against me, still trying desperately to stave off my own orgasm. I wanted this to go as long as I could, although I had already lasted longer with her than I ever had before and was no longer concerned about anything being a problem between us. Despite my worries and nightmares we were clearly compatible sexually, in fact far beyond my wildest dreams. 

“C’mon, let’s get up on the bed,” I said, taking her by the waist and helping her off of me. We both groaned in disappointment as my cock slid out of her, and the air felt like ice after her tight heat.

As I carefully stood up next to her, she glanced down and exclaimed, “God, I can’t believe you’re still hard!”

“I didn’t come with you that last time,” I said, giving her rounded ass a light smack. “I plan on a big finale. Up on the bed—I am not done with you yet, G-woman.”

“Why did we wait so long?” she groaned as she did as asked, laying down on her back in the middle of the bed and reaching for me as I crawled over to her. 

“Because we think too damn much,” I told her, smiling. But as I was about to cover her body with mine, I decided on a different position. Instead of climbing on top of her, I laid down crossways on the bed on my side so that we formed a lower-case t, putting her legs over my hips. “How’s this feel?” I asked as I grasped myself and then slid into her, getting up on one elbow. 

“Fucking incredible,” she groaned, grabbing a pillow and stuffing it under her head so she could see me. Her legs tightened around my hips and ass, pulling me even deeper into her. She grasped my thigh with her right hand, the other reaching for me. I took it, lacing our fingers together. “Best ever—ooooh—you are amazing, Mulder.”

“So are you; not often the, ah, oh, reality outshines the fantasy,” I agreed, thrusting with long, deep strokes but not going fast just yet. I could feel my arousal rising but hoped I could hold off just long enough to get her off one more time; besides being incredible to watch and feel, I was selfish enough to want to be the best lover she’d ever had so that she’d come back for more.

She let go of me and threw her arms up, bracing them against the wall above the head of the bed, which didn’t have a headboard. Thank goodness it wasn’t on wheels, I thought distractedly, or we’d have been on the other side of the room. 

I reached down between her legs with my free hand, searching for her clit among all the hot, moving flesh down there, and wasn’t sure if I’d found it or not until she let out a deep groan and said, “Right there—God I’m going to come again!”

“Fuck yeah,” I moaned, rubbing up and down on the tiny bump. I had myself under iron control but knew it couldn’t last much longer; my cock was so swollen and balls so tight that they ached. 

“Come in me, Mulder, I want to feel you come inside me,” she gasped and then bucked her hips out of rhythm against mine so that I nearly popped out. While I was momentarily distracted with that she let out a rasping cry, and I felt her inner muscles milking me yet again as her feet drummed against my ass and lower back.

That was it. I was done for, gone, unable to hold on another second.

I moved my hand from her clit to splay it over her stomach and hold her in place, and began to pound into her without holding back any longer. Unlike the last time I was completely letting go, though desperately trying to keep my eyes open so I would see her beautiful face as I came—and that was all I saw as the powerful orgasm swept over and though me like a tingling, pulsing tidal wave. 

When I did ejaculate only moments later, it felt like my entire body was liquefied and pumping out through my cock into her, bones and blood and muscle transferring from me to her, us truly becoming one. I kept thrusting into her as long as I could even though my head was spinning, it felt so incredible, but finally had to slow to a stop and collapse on my side, eyes closing. “OhmygodScully,” I mumbled into my arm, which was stretched out beneath my head.

“Uh-huh,” she sighed with contentment, stretching slightly. I was still deep inside her and groaned as her muscles tightened briefly around me. “How could you ever have doubted us?”

“Because I’m an idiot,” I told my arm. I forced my eyes to open; I was thoroughly used up and wanted nothing more than to doze off just like this but knew better. Hell, Scully deserved better than having me pass out on her afterward. I pulled out, both of us groaning, and climbed up next to her, holding her but not cuddling too close since we were both hot and sweaty. “And don’t mind admitting it.”

We dozed for a bit but suddenly Scully shot up and out of my arms, startling me. “Is that the correct time?” she said, staring wide-eyed at the clock on the nightstand as she sat on the edge of the bed. “It’s eleven-thirty!”

“Shit!” I agreed, rolling off the other side and nearly slipping on the spread pooled on the floor where we’d first fallen off at. “I need to shower again.”

“Me too,” she said, sitting up on the edge of the bed and running her hands through her tousled hair as I headed into the bathroom. “Are we supposed to go straight to work when we get back?”

“I think we can take the time to drop off our bags,” I called, reaching into the shower stall and turning on the water. 

“And maybe more,” she said from directly behind me, then wrapped her arms around my waist and pressed her warm, soft body to my back. “Let’s take a quick shower now, dress casual, and change at my place when we get back.”

I turned in her arms and, despite the urgency of the time, cupped her face in my hands and leaned down to give her a long, deep, thorough kiss trying to show everything I felt. “It’s a plan, G-woman. Now all we have to do is make our plane.”

She slipped around me and into the shower, holding the curtain out invitingly. “Then get your handsome ass in here, Mulder. I have no plans to ever shower alone again when you’re around if I can help it.”

“Me too,” I agreed as I got in beside her. When I remembered waking up this morning in a horrified panic compared to how I felt now, it was like that had been a different life. Perhaps it was, I mused as I wrestled with Scully over possession of the washcloth. If so, it was certainly a life I would never look back on; my mind and eyes were firmly in my future with Scully from now on.

finis


End file.
